The subject matter herein relates generally to retention hardware for connector assemblies.
Threaded fasteners are used during mating of electrical connector assemblies. For example, in communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes, are used to interconnect midplanes, daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. The communication systems use high speed differential connectors mounted to the backplane and high speed differential connectors mounted to the line cards and switch cards to transmit signals therebetween. The threaded fasteners are used to secure or hold the mating interfaces of the connector assemblies against one another.
However, with some systems, the threaded fasteners may become unscrewed or loosen causing the mating interfaces to unseat or otherwise disrupt the transmission of signals. For example, vibration, mechanical motion, and/or temperature changes may cause the threaded fastener to loosen. Retention hardware, such as washers, may be used to prevent the threaded fastener from unscrewing. However, washers are generally placed on the threaded fastener during manufacturing, and may be difficult for an end user to add during installation. Snap rings may be added to the threaded fastener during installation for purposes of retaining the fastener or other hardware, however, snap rings do not provide a tensile force on the threaded fastener to prevent the threaded fastener from unscrewing.
A need remains for retention hardware that can be installed onto a threaded fastener to prevent the threaded fastener from becoming unscrewed.